<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dusk to Dusk: A Story of Thieves by Cloud_Strife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307219">Dusk to Dusk: A Story of Thieves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Strife/pseuds/Cloud_Strife'>Cloud_Strife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Bisexual Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male Original Character(s) - Freeform, Mild Timeline, Mostly Slice of Life Later On, Older Characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Rating May Change, Roxas-centric (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Male Characters (Kingdom Hearts), Slice of Life, Slow To Update, Sokai, Sora Is a Ray of Sunshine (Kingdom Hearts), Sora accidentally fixing shit TM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Strife/pseuds/Cloud_Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Roxas thought his heart was already taken, but instead he realized it is fiercely stolen by someone from his past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Dusk Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It should be noted that this isn't going to be updated every week or anything like that like my works used to. I wish I could do what I used to nine years ago where I'd just update my KH works every Friday...but I can't. I'm an adult now and have responsibilities. But that doesn't change that, at heart, I still love this series and want to continue contributing to it many years later.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To which Roxas meets Number 15</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What?"<br/>
<br/>
<em><strong>Alright</strong>, great start Roxas.</em> Came the thought from the back of Roxas's...mind? Or whatever nobody's had...</p><p>Axel's shoulders slumped exasperatedly, and Roxas could tell his mentor/friend was a little frustrated. It wasn't Roxas' fault, it seemed like every damn day now they were getting new members. He was supposed to be the last, really. But Xion showed up and changed the game: for they realized Organization XIII wasn't so...thirteen anymore...</p><p>And to top it all off about 32 days (almost to the hour) later, Zexion shows up with...another nobody. "Roxas!" Axel's voice broke through the ruminations inside Roxas's head, causing the male to blink. </p><p>The redhead breathed through his nose in some manner of chagrin, eyes blinking; "What number?"</p><p>"Uh...." Roxas's soft, melodic, voice mentioned like it was a response. It caused the male to blanch slightly in recognition that Saix was not more than ten metres away, looking more than frustrated with the recruit who should have been more versed by now. Roxas felt his cheeks warm, but that was impossible right? He must just be imitating. That was one of the things he was taught, that nobody's tended to instinctively imitate emotions in order to fool their enemies.<br/>
<br/>
Maybe that was it. </p><p>"Fifteen-" Axel said, emphasizing each syllable of the word by gesturing one way and the next. The name was lost to Roxas, but he knew it started with an "S" and ended with...an "N"?<br/>
<br/>
Maybe?</p><p>Or was that an "M"? </p><p><strong><em>Oblivion and back, why can't I just..</em> </strong>He swore that he had a habit of spacing more than the others, but never could place why. He never got to finish the sentence in his head however, as he caught the tail end of Axel's statement. Perhaps because even Roxas picked up on the importance of it, or that it seemed relevant to him.</p><p>"-another key-blade wielder. That makes us almost invulnerable. Got it memorized?"</p><p>"Another-...?" Roxas had a habit of not finishing his sentences, either. Luckily, Roxas knew that Axel was starting to pick up on  his mannerisms.</p><p>The pyromaniac nodded, tapping his head as if to tell Roxas to lodge it into his mind.<br/>
<br/>
Almost like...something that could be gotten...into...one's head? Like...a memorization...</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Hmmm...</strong> </em>
</p><p>"...crazy as it is, you three crawled out of the woodwork all at the same time." Axel mentioned, placing his hands on his hips rather than gesticulate wildly, as per his norm. "This one's taken a shine to Zexion. His charge, got-"</p><p>"-it memorized. Yeah..." Roxas said before Axel could even finish that thought.</p><p>If he could feel joy, he was almost certain Axel would have laughed.</p><p>"Roxas." </p><p>Roxas turned to the sound of his name, having at least gotten that down. It was Saix, and the male looked formally down on him like he was important, but to a point. Roxas felt the hair on the back of his neck stand more on end than usual. It always did when he was around Xemnas or Saix, but never the others. It was almost like they were more intimidating to him, for one reason or another.</p><p>"It is well that you would bring XV up, Zexion will be on an important mission, and does not have time to train him today." The smooth, dark tone enunciated pointedly; "You have shown some progress, in your training, and I wish you to work directly with XV."</p><p>Roxas almost dropped his jaw, but worked on keeping a straight face instead. "Y-Yes, Siax." </p><p>Saix narrowed his eyes slightly at the breech of conduct, but luckily it seemed to Roxas he let it go. "Show XV what you know about the Keyblade..." </p><p>"Y-Yes...sir." Roxas corrected at the last second, feeling more eyes on him than there actually were.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Roxas quickly found that XV...S...nnn, <em>whatever</em>, was actually kind of quiet. It wasn't really an unwelcome kind of silence, instead rather comfortable for both of them. Roxas decided to take his - their - leave to Twilight Town, finding it a more calm place. He enjoyed his trips there when they occurred and wished to return there as often as he could. So this excuse of authority was the perfect time to do so.<br/>
<br/>
Besides, it felt more like neutral ground than back at the organization's castle/stronghold.<br/>
<br/>
"Just...hold both of your keyblades. Suspending one in the air like that is pointless: you're wasting mental effort!" Roxas mentioned exasperatedly for the umpteenth time. He<em> was</em> trying to help him, but this 'kid' wasn't making it easy. And as if on cue, the younger member of their organization gave him a semi-defiant '<strong>hmmph</strong>' as the figure clasped the one, in his hand, more firmly.</p><p>Yes...<em>two</em>.</p><p>It seemed that they shared something more than just being relatively new members of their semi-organized group of nobodies.</p><p>Roxas, some-what exasperated, found a glare working up his features. "Do you hear me?" The male said, swiping one arm in the air, his keyblade piercing the air with a 'swoosh'.</p><p>No response was forthcoming, it would seem, and that caused more anger to rise on Roxas' part. A growl and he came forward, slashing both out of anger and an attempt to keep their sparring going. They went back and forth for another hour, their keyblades clanging against one another rapidly with one swipe of a blade after another. After a while of jumping around one another and Roxas attempting to correct the new comer he finally gave up and just decided a silent match was best.</p><p>After the hot air of critique left Roxas, he actually started to get a growing respect. Like Zexion, it seemed this nobody had some manner of intellect behind every move. The difference was that the wielder wasn't afraid to bring force against his enemies.</p><p>Like Roxas, the figure often choose offense to their advantage. However, they also seemed to have a tactical mind in that they used the battlefield to their advantage. Though they played mildly more dirty than Roxas would prefer...</p><p>In the end, Roxas ended up disarming the male about the time they were both starting to show signs of exhaustion. Roxas was more conditioned than his opponent, it would seem.</p><p>Pinning the two keyblades with his own, tips stuck firmly in the handles he glared at S...whatever...tempting his opposition.</p><p>There were a few beats of silence before the figure reached out his palms, summoning one and the other. Roxas looked surprised, but in the time it took for him to recover the other nobody disintegrated the keyblades into dark sparks. They seemed to nod at Roxas, as if recognizing some superiority from the match. Something told Roxas he might get along easier with the other from here on out, even if they didn't speak in response. As far as Roxas knew he could be a mute. It was probably wrong of the blonde to assume that XV was just stand-offish with him.</p><p>Or perhaps it was a culmination of the two...</p><p>Roxas had no idea what went on in the other's head.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>But...wait...perhaps I might...</strong> </em>
</p><p>Come to think of it, when Roxas first joined he was terrified. There were all these knew individuals that surrounded him, and so many people trying to push one lesson after another upon him that...it almost seemed more than overwhelming. Even now, he was still struggling.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Perhaps he was just afraid?</em> </strong>
</p><p>Roxas weighed the fact that perhaps they were a little more alike than he realized.</p><p><strong><em>It's...getting late...</em></strong>The blonde noted the sun falling low in the sky and his lip twitched. </p><p>The other nobody's hood was still up, even if it had gotten pushed back enough to reveal a thin chin and two scars (that formed an upside down "V") coming down to his jaw. Roxas realized that this nobody probably was used to being shuffled back to the castle after every lesson. It hit Roxas then, in a rush, that XV must be pretty lonely...</p><p>
  <em><strong>I can relate</strong>.</em>
</p><p>Just as Roxas saw XV open up a portal and gesticulated towards it, apparently inviting Roxas to follow, a split second urge came over him. "Hey!" Roxas's voice must have caught XV by surprise enough that he stopped in his tracks: for he was teetering on the edge of the doorway to their stronghold. "...we're not done...you gotta get ice cream first. It's...important for...uh...recovery...!" </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>That lie was so transparent it made Dusks look real. Very nice, Roxas.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>What surprised Roxas though, was the fact that the portal actually closed and XV turned, head shifting in a visible 'nod'. The confirmation was enough to make Roxas's features break into a smile, no matter how mild. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"It's...called sea-salt." Roxas said, shifting so his legs dangled off the platform of the clock tower; "Somebody...showed me it." His mind landed on Axel; working over the first time not to long ago that he took him up here. "Just like they showed me this place..."</p><p>Silently, as ever, the other nobody took it. Roxas noted out of the corner of his eye that the male was cautious, at first, but immediately seemed to enjoy the ice cream and dug in. It made Roxas chuckle a little. From there they sat in a comfortable silence until Roxas was almost down to the last bit of the ice-blue coloured ice-cream.</p><p>Roxas was just starting to wonder if he should break the silence, again, when surprise overtook his whole being...or...whatever constitutes as it; "...I did."</p><p>The out of the blue statement caused Roxas to blink and look over at the male voice who broke their silence first. "...what?" Roxas said stupidly, as ever.</p><p>"...I heard you." It was a statement that made Roxas scramble for context before it finally clicked into his brain. "I just...didn't want to listen. Not at first."</p><p>"What's the difference?" Roxas asked with mild exasperation to his tone.</p><p>"You can hear everything. It's listening that makes the difference..." XV took another bite out of his rapidly melting Popsicle. "Kind of like how you didn't listen when number VIII told you what my name is-"</p><p>"What- I mean- I-" A chuckle breached Roxas's ears, causing him to blush and mildly splutter from his own inadequacies in that regard. Roxas couldn't believe that "XV" had that figured out.</p><p>"Saxon." </p><p>Roxas stopped in his tracks, blinking. "Saxon?"</p><p>"Saxon, number XV. And you're Roxas, number XIII."</p><p>"Yeah...<em>but</em>...how did you-"</p><p>"I listen." Roxas stopped short upon being interrupted by the other.</p><p>Roxas didn't even notice that the last few bites of his sea salt ice-cream was sliding down the end of the wood. It seems that XV- Saxon...he knew, and quickly went to recover it. The two had their hands connect for a few seconds while Roxas sat there dumbly, watching the other correct his mistake. After a pause the two went back to eating their ice-cream, the sun going down on the horizon.</p><p>After they wrapped up and it was dark out, the two decided it was best if they returned to the castle before anybody took note of their extended absence. Roxas didn't feel the need to break their silence again. The blonde knew Saxon would talk to him when he felt like it. </p><p>Just as the two were about to go their separate ways, Roxas was startled by a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head towards the source, finding Axel ready to tear him up with a new, lengthy conversation. It made Roxas slightly content to know he had a great friend in Axel...or...at least...whatever a friend was for their kind.</p><p>When he turned his head back towards Saxon he realized the male was already gone. Roxas felt guilt...or...did he? Yes. Roxas could swear it on his existence, whatever it was, that he was <em><strong>feeling</strong></em> things.</p><p>"Axel..." He turned back towards his friend, effectively interrupting his spiel.</p><p>"Mmm?" Axel paused, confusion apparent even to Roxas.</p><p>"Do...we <em>"feel"</em> things?"</p><p>Axel's expression was indescribable to Roxas. "We're nobodies, remember?" The red-head tapped his head, and Roxas got the message well enough: "We have memories. Not emotions. Got it memorized?"</p><p>"Yeah...sure..." Why didn't Roxas believe that? Because unlike the others...he didn't have <em>any</em>.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Roxas had felt his 'heart' (or whatever it was that gave him the emotion others in the organization swore on everything he didn't have) sink at the news that Saxon was missing, but it still wasn't surprising to him. Zexion had fallen, and that must have torn Saxon apart.<br/>
<br/>
Roxas admittedly admired the work ethic that Zexion put into everything, and certainly he wasn't rude like some of the members to their 'organized' group. One thing Roxas learned very early on was that Zexion was quite the polar opposite. In fact, he was polite and proper, even if he made absolutely no sense sometimes. There were even moments Roxas was passing through from mission to mission, and took note that he occasionally bantered with the others. In a way, Roxas had come to grudgingly respect Zexion - not for the fact that he was high ranking among their organization, nor his hand in training, but instead because he was a pretty chill guy after you got close enough to observe him. What didn't help was that Roxas knew it looked bad that Axel seemingly destroyed Zexion himself, and that probably put Roxas and Saxon at a distance that normally wouldn't have been there.<br/>
<br/>
Roxas gave it a week or two, which passed seemingly easily with all the tasks set out before him (on the daily); however, eventually his fear started to set in that something happened to Saxon. Being that Xion, Axel, and Saxon were the only ones he was 'close' to in every sense it didn't take long before he started wondering about the where-abouts of his friend. More than that, the only one to back him up in the organization was Roxas now, so if the guy left for too long it would be assumed that he'd turned his back on them. And Roxas knew that would be disastrous for Saxon in the short, and long whether he had or hadn't. </p><p>So Roxas decided that he'd quickly finish his tasks up (rather than go beyond and above like usual) and try to find the other. At first, Roxas thought the task was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack. All day, even when he was working on vanquishing heartless, his mind was on where Saxon could be. This ended up almost causing his destruction once or twice, loyalty still a strong trait in him despite his usual temper. Eventually, his missions came to a close and he was left to face the problem of 'where' Saxon was, for real. At first his instinct was to search about the streets of the world in between, but it occured to Roxas his quiet friend probably didn't stick around there. Which is about the time Roxas realized that he probably should be thinking with his head and not his immediate impulses. </p><p>And that's when it hit him...</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When he saw the familiar sized figure, there were several things that flew through the blonde's mind. For one: had he just been sitting here for weeks stagnantly? Two: What was going through Saxon's mind? And three: a seething anger for making him worry so much when he'd been safe and sound the entire time. Roxas grit his teeth and growled, leaning on the corner of the tan clock-tower with his temper immediately flaring. But he swallowed his pride and tried to focus, recognizing that his habit of getting pissed off quickly wasn't going to solve anything right now. </p><p>"Saxon." Roxas said, struggling to keep his voice completely level.</p><p>The figure turned slightly, hood as down as it ever was. Actually, Roxas had never even seen Saxon's face: nobody but Zexion had. Yet Roxas still felt a kinship to Saxon despite this. Perhaps it was because they were similar, or...<br/>
<br/>
Well, there was the offhand chance that all it came down to was mutually assured destruction.</p><p>The sun was reflecting off the shinier edges to his black cloak, particularly glinting near the metallic strings; "Roxas." </p><p>With a ever growing frustration, the blonde shifted slightly; "That's all?"</p><p>"You came to me."</p><p>"Because you've been missing!" Roxas said, gesticulating one arm out; "Do you know how long you've been gone?!"</p><p>"Fourteen days and five hours." The other's dark baritone mentioned blandly, as if they were talking simply on the colour of the sky yet again.</p><p>Roxas made a series of frustrated noises before stomping slightly, but eventually breathed out in an attempt to calm his whole tense body; "Y-Yes. You have." He said, stumbling from anger: "Why didn't you come back?"</p><p>"Why didn't you come looking sooner?"</p><p>Roxas felt a chill ripple up his spine from the response, realizing that it was probably true he could have sought out Saxon faster than he had. Normally, he wasn't one to sit on his laurels when something was bothering him. It caused him to struggle against several responses, the nobody knew wouldn't be productive, before he finally just breathed deep and opened his mouth. But the blonde didn't even get to start saying the indignant sentence.</p><p>Instead Saxon took the void of silence that cropped up: "Do you know who found me?"</p><p>Roxas paused and realized that he was on the verge of a breakthrough with Saxon, deciding against saying anything for now and instead pocketing his accusations for later. Slipping down onto the edge of the ledge, the male leaned forward so his hands were laced together and listened intently.</p><p>"...it was Zexion. I was wandering...alone." Saxon's head was in his hands - both uncovered by the black gloves for once: "It was down this...alley. I don't remember where, but it...was dark-"</p><p>"In a city?" Roxas asked, a creeping feeling rising up that told him he knew where.</p><p>"Precisely." But Saxon, intelligent as he was, didn't pick up on Roxas' recognition. Perhaps because he was wrapped up in whatever memory there was: "I had no idea where I was...no Idea who I was...but something told me I was looking for someone. I didn't know who, or where they were, but I kept...wandering. Before I knew what was going on I was surrounded-"</p><p>"-heartless?" Roxas rhetorically asked.</p><p>"Heartless." A nod came from Saxon, his hands pulling away from his face long enough to grip the edges of his black coat. "It was even darker than before and I had no clue what I was doing...and just as I thought I saw nothing but yellow eyes I was suddenly on my feet again and there was Zexion. I have no clue why or how he saved me, but he did. And that's when he told me everything: I was a nobody, a pale reflection of something more. But I could be more if I just...helped him."</p><p>Roxas knew where this was going, turning his head slightly to face the other.</p><p>"...and so I took his hand, and that was it. I never asked anything of him, I just did. If he'd asked me to jump - I'd say how high - because he gave me a purpose. I had nothing in that alley. He could have left me to my fate, but he didn't. He showed me that I had power inside I never knew: that I could serve the organization and be more than nothing." Saxon suddenly shifted and Roxas strained a little as he watched the other pull down his hood, revealing something only Zexion had ever seen: the face of his friend.</p><p>There were two scars on his bottom lip, an upside down "V" that marred all the way down to the two bones next to his chin. Roxas couldn't tell if they went much further, but couldn't care less for his eyes were more transfixed on the features of his companion. Strangely, his hair wasn't shaped vastly differently than Zexion barring the one side of his bangs being shorter as well as spikes (Roxas caught sight of) that pushed up from his neck. His gravity defying hair on top gave him a distinct appearance, as well. Roxas' eyes though were more focused on the set of purple orbs that, had they not mostly just been reflecting the sunset's light source, could have been mistaken for glowing. They were more vibrant than lavender itself, causing Roxas to take pause.</p><p>Trying not to stare, Roxas asked: "Nothing? Don't you have memories of who you were like the others?"</p><p>"No." Saxon said, breaking eye contact and staring into the rapidly darkening sky.</p><p>Roxas suddenly felt like he wasn't alone in this for the first time in his entire existence. Here was this nobody: obviously dealing with emotions that the others claimed they didn't have - and he didn't remember his other half. Roxas suddenly felt relief, for his isolation in how different he was suddenly wasn't running so deeply.</p><p>After a few minutes of silence where Roxas realized they were bothing trying to find something else to look at, he mentioned: "Here...uh...I forgot." And with a quick motion the blonde took out two identical, familiar ice cream bars from somewhere behind him.</p><p>Roxas found that Saxon often took them noncommittally, but brought his own sometimes, as well. So it wasn't like he didn't appreciate the gesture, he just didn't speak of his feelings often. Today was...a major breakthrough. It occurred to Roxas in the back of his mind that Saxon could feel like Roxas was all he had left, and that was a distantly sobering thought he quickly pushed away.</p><p>After a long silence in which they both munched down, and the sun decided to say it's last goodbyes, Roxas was startled by Saxon's voice. "...Roxas?"</p><p>"Uh...yeah?" Roxas awkwardly responded, trying to force down a bit of sea-salt ice cream he'd choked on out of surprise.</p><p>"...do you believe we're real?"</p><p>"That's..." Roxas paused, and it occurred to him that he could be more truthful with Saxon than the others. In a way, he could probably be more honest with him and Xion than any other members of the organization. Even Axel had a certain amount of allegiance to them right now than any of his friends.</p><p>After a moment of deliberation Roxas mentioned quietly; "...I...sometimes wonder if I- we...do. I mean...I know we're supposed to be banished from the Light and Dark...but sometimes...it's like...when I hurt...I feel like crying. And when I'm around you, Axel, and Xion...I feel like laughing. I never have to search for purpose like-"</p><p>"-they do."</p><p>A silence fell upon the both of them for a few beats before Roxas noted Saxon was ready to break it.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Roxas found himself blinking for the umpteenth time in this wild conversation; "For what?"</p><p>"For listening." Something about the understanding that Saxon and him shared these questions was enough of an answer, for now, it seemed.</p><p>"We'll be like this forever, right?" Roxas suddenly asked, unable to help himself. "You...me...Xion...Ax-"</p><p>"Somehow I don't think we get forever, Roxas." Saxon interrupted Roxas, and the blonde knew it was because the last name wasn't something he was happy about Roxas bringing up; "Something about Zexion's death told me that, if nothing else."</p><p>"...then...we'll get another chance. For something <em>else</em>. Somewhere else." Roxas said hopefully.</p><p>"No. We <strong><em>won't</em></strong>. " Saxon's words hit Roxas hard for a second before the male sighed and continued, evidently picking up on the fact that Roxas wasn't entirely satisfied with that answer; "That's why we have to cherish our friendship while we have it, spikes..."</p><p>Roxas sighed, feeling guilty even though he didn't harm Saxon in the slightest; "...right."</p><p>
  <em>Right?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cave In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roxas stumbles upon somebody he thought long forgotten in a place long forgotten.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: As tagged, this is canon divergence. That means I had to alter a few plot points for the sake of Saxon and his story. Also, separate to this I will be having an exclusively explicit fiction open to other's OCs.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Instrumentals (mostly) for this chapter in order:</p><p>1. Kingdom Hearts II OST - Lazy Afternoons<br/>2. Kingdom Hearts II OST - Hesitation<br/>3. Kingdom Hearts OST "Battle on the Beach"<br/>4. Kingdom Hearts BBS OST Night in the Dark Dream<br/>5. (crawlspace) Kingdom Hearts BBS OST Night of Tragedy<br/>6. Who Are You, Really? Mikky Ekko<br/>7. Sorrow's Passing - Peter Gundry<br/>8. (Roxas' Realization) Emotional Video Game Soundtracks: Roxas' Theme (Orchestral)<br/>9. Kingdom Hearts III Soundtrack - My Dearly Beloved (Fan-Made)<br/>10. Epic Music VN - LAST REUNION (Peter Roe)<br/>11. Kingdom Hearts BBS OST Night of Tragedy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Right?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Right...?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>...right Roxas?</em>
</p><p>"ROXAS!" It caused the blonde to jump, shoulders bunched awkwardly as he focused in on the person addressing him. It came to his realization that these memories he'd been trapped within the past few minutes had been strangely forgotten, and as they pulsated from the forefront all the way to the back of his mind he'd stopped paying attention to his surroundings. Speaking of, they were as they always were at this point. After Aqua revealed the Land of Departure to the group they'd returned to the original training centre for the Guardians and decided to take it back over.<br/><br/>Although they did erect a small 'regional office' (so to speak) at Destiny Islands for the sake of Kairi and Riku being able to return to their home once in a while (without it becoming a problem) they mostly stayed away from there these days.<br/><br/>Roxas had long since concluded that it had something to do with Sora's lingering prescience there. </p><p>The prescience of his heart would forever linger there, no matter what occurred to his physical form. Roxas knew this because sometimes he felt the prescience of his own lost friend...</p><p>Wait...</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I could have sworn-</em> </strong>
</p><p>"You alright, Roxas?" It was Axel's voice, this time, and it made Roxas rub his strangely pounding forehead with two fingers. What was he thinking about again? Something about his past, but it illuded him.</p><p><em><strong>Wow...what an out of body experience...I feel like I've forgotten something important but...</strong> </em>"Uh...yeah." Roxas finally realized that the group of Riku, Kairi, Namine, Axel, and many of the Guardians were all giving him looks of concern. Sora spaced out quite a bit, but it wasn't entirely like Roxas...at least...not these days. There was a time when Sora was being reconstructed...or when Roxas was trying to figure out his place in the world, yes. In general, these days, however - he didn't tend to focus on anything but his task or the future. Since he had the privilege of being all but human, his concerns mostly lay on whether he was going to maintain his health or binge on Sea-Salt ice cream that day. </p><p><em>It didn't help that the Guardians of Light had it easy, these days</em>, Roxas concluded after a few seconds of thought. Since the Guardians had expanded seemingly exponentially, they had a lot more force to bare against the darkness. Moreover, since Sora was lost to the darkness, they hadn't exactly had too many tasks besides trying to recover him and retain order. Unfortunately...this had seemed all but fruitless going on over half a decade now. Master Riku had come close in a world of Verum Rex before losing his tracks, which was initially encouraging but immediately after...not so much. Everybody had been hard at work, at first, but over time they had grown more and more discouraged...and with that moral drop came a drop in the quality of their work, too. The thought of his other half's fate was an unwelcome intrusion to Roxas's already bogged down mindset.</p><p>"To catch you up, Roxas...we were merely discussing our current leads for the month. We inquired about your progress to the assigned research of your connection to Sora-" Ienzo began, but was quickly interrupted by the ever overzealous Axel.</p><p>"Of which we found fuckin' squat-" The male shook his head, looking discouraged.</p><p>Roxas, however, now caught up with the conversation easily interjected his own opinion on that statement, whether it was welcome to Axel or not; "Not entirely true..." He mumbled for a second before clearing his throat. The room had their eyes on him now it would seem. "...Axel and I's task led me to believe the direction is towards the Realm of-"</p><p>"For the record, I had that memorized...and it was a dead-end, I swear it-" Axel said, tapping his forehead.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ah...yes...ever the one with reference to one's capacity for retaining memories, Axel...</em> </strong>
</p><p>"Let Roxas speak..." Riku interjected, leaning forward. It was probably just a non-blood brother talking, but there was no doubt in Roxas's mind that Riku was eager to hear any possibility to find his lost friend.</p><p>"...I'll uh...spare you the gory details-" Roxas began uncomfortably; and yes, the blonde was shuttering at the pain he'd been experiencing having to tap into his own heart and link with Sora's: there was no doubt. Well...and not to mention the metaphorical 'series of unfortunate events' that occurred thereafter; "The end of the story leads to us in the direction of the Realm of Darkness."</p><p>"What?" Several people said it in different inflexions: one scared, two semi-angry, and the final...confused. Honestly...Roxas didn't blame anybody for their reaction.</p><p>Roxas nodded again as if he had to back up his own statement.</p><p>Riku was the first one to break the few beats of silence that followed, everyone looking semi-nervous to full-blown wary; "You're sure?"</p><p>"...It's not an exact science." Roxas's temper flared; "But..." After a deep breath, the adult nodded; "Yes. It's not in this realm...or at least...I don't think it is..."</p><p>"It is not entirely a great deal of evidence to go upon." Ienzo pointed out like a man who had just spotted a dog and had to reiterate that yes...in fact...it was indeed a dog.</p><p>"No shit." Axel waved his hand; "Which is why I say we keep looking until we have more evidence-"</p><p>"If Sora's heart is at stake, I'm not willing to sit on my hands when there's a chance." Master Riku said with a mild snort through his nose. It was obvious that he was frustrated at Axel's dismissal. Then again...Roxas supposed desperation wasn't a healthy perfume, either. "He wouldn't have done so if I was at stake." That was true, and everybody in the room knew it. Simultaneously, everybody <em>also</em> knew that Riku was more put together than Sora was. Sora was brash and immature, ready to jump into action at a moment's notice and usually ended up going off half-cocked. Riku was the opposite: he was calm and reserved, always opting for using his head first - even if that sometimes got him in trouble with his heart, second.</p><p>In the corner of Roxas's peripheral vision, he noticed Namine chewing on her lip. She looked very uncertain: and she wasn't alone. </p><p>Going into the Realm of Darkness wasn't a decision made lightly.</p><p>On one hand, it could be a calculated risk given that Sora was involved; however, on the other, it could be left to fate if they lost somebody in the venture (and being that it was the realm of Darkness this occurred all too often).<br/><br/>"Master...if I may interject-" It was Core's voice this time. Core...or Coreinium (he'd prefer all call him Core, as his father was of the same name - and although the extenuating circumstances weren't known the reminder obviously wasn't positive), was a young Keyblade wielder, just under Sora's age (as a matter of fact), with blue and blonde hair, piercing icy eyes, and a sharp-angled face. Looking at him, Roxas was oft reminded of a diamond with hair cropped on both sides. He'd originally been brought on board when King Mickey sought out a separate Keyblade user of the same homeland. The King was unable to find the other keyblade wielder in time for Core's homeland to fall to the darkness. It was lucky that the King and Core got out with their own hide's, thanks only to Mickey's abilities. Riku has since taken charge of his training...who would have thought the once bringer of turmoil would be so mature as to take on his own apprentice? "It would seem a rock and a hard place is...inevitable in this situation...what if you sent off a few of us lesser important keyblade weilders-"</p><p>Riku's lip twitched into a minor grin; "You really show your inexperience, Core. The Realm of Darkness isn't something you toy with-" It was obvious to Roxas that from the severity of Riku's tone he was attempting to press the importance of the lesson upon his apprentice. "Strength n' resolve isn't all you need in the Realm of Darkness..."</p><p>Roxas blinked, trying to redirect from the slip up in knowledge courtesy of Coreinium; "I'll need to go." He pointed out; "If Sora really is there...I'm the closest thing we have to...well..."</p><p>"A radar-" Ienzo concluded, and Roxas was quick to hum in acknowledgement.</p><p>Kairi spoke up; "I...want to be there...if you find him."</p><p>"No. You're light is important...risking it to the darkness is something we can afford." Mickey hummed, jumping up in alarm at the mere mention.</p><p>Amused, Riku quickly suggested; "I'm not sure any of us were going to go along with the statement." And after a sheepish pause, he added: "Sorry, Kairi."</p><p>Kairi looked slightly defeated and that made Roxas pity her. He knew the feeling of being trapped away from the one you loved. Afterall, Namine and he had their fair share of distance before they were returned to a more corporeal form. "If Sora is there...we'll bring him home." Roxas found himself interjecting, "I promise." Nodding, his hand made a fist and flew to his right side of his chest. It almost felt like a non-verbal promise upon his still-beating heart, and it was obvious Kairi appreciated it.</p><p>Roxas felt Namine's palm clench the only one he had not over his chest, and it caused a pause to the blonde. Looking over at his beloved he grinned with a red tint to his cheeks.<br/><br/><strong><em>Did somebody turn the heat up...?</em></strong></p><p>Riku seemed to take the lead, rising to his full height; "It's settled, then. We'll go after him-"</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Wait..when did that get settled?</em> </strong>
</p><p>It was obvious that Roxas wasn't the only one surprised by Riku's unilateral decision making. Several of them looked shocked, especially King Mickey. Aqua looked ready to protest, and for good reason since she'd seen the darkest parts of the Realm of Darkness's overwhelming force. It seemed that Kairi was the only one unsurprised, let alone starting an uproar.</p><p>Soon voices were careening up and down the white hall, make-shift metal chairs scraping against the tile, and all the while hips jacked up in an attempt to make each member seem more imposing. Roxas even found himself crossing his arms and growling his own opinion. Eventually, Mickey looked overwhelmed trying to keep the peace and it was Ansem the Wise who was forced to silence the rabble. Luckily for Ansem, his voice tended to be deep enough it carried easily above the rest.</p><p>"<em>Quiet!</em>" Slowly the voices faded from Roxas's ears as Ansem's voice broke the many shouting voices; "Riku...I assume you must have some plan for this venture?"</p><p>"I do-" Riku mentioned, unfaltering even to his last. </p><p>"And?" Ansem drawled the word, raising a single eyebrow.</p><p>"Roxas, the King, and I will venture into the dark. Our best bet is to follow Roxas and where his heart leads us." Riku was showing an extraordinary amount of faith in Roxas, and it didn't go unnoticed. It also made the blonde extremely nervous in his own right; "It will be up to Aqua and Terra to guard our entrance and keep track of the time we're gone." Whirling, he mentioned idly; "Chip and Dale will keep in contact through the new Gummiphone+'s. What better way to test their stuff?"</p><p>Ienzo mentioned impatiently; "And should events take a turn for the - likely - unfortunate?"</p><p>"Then it's down to those least tempted by the darkness to find us and return." After a pause, Roxas recognized Riku's mild shift as he addressed those he saw fit; "Aqua..." Riku had an easily recognizable facial expression to Roxas. This was a look of somebody who deeply regretted the fact that they'd been put in a position of power, but were doing the best they could under the strenuous circumstances. "Ven has resisted Vanitas's influences over his heart once before. I trust he is capable of resisting the dark-"</p><p>"No...I'll go-" Aqua said desperately, but Roxas watched as Riku shook his head rapidly, cutting her off.</p><p>"He's no longer a child, Aqua: I believe he's well capable enough for a short mission into the darkness for retrieval-"</p><p>"At least let me go with him!" The other Keyblade Master stood up, whipping her hand to the side defiantly.</p><p>But Riku was firm in his beliefs, glaring her down with a resolve Roxas hadn't seen since...since...when had he seen that determination? It was right on the tip of his tongue- "No. You were in the Realm of Darkness for so long you succumb to it once. We cannot risk you falling prey to the dark if Mickey, Roxas, and I fall." Reaching out quickly he placed a comforting hand on the female's shoulder; "Should things become really bad, we need somebody to stay here and train Core and the other apprentices-" He gesticulated outwards towards Coreinium, who (Roxas noted) looked spontaneously affronted at the notion.</p><p>"No! Master, with all due respect, I don't want to-" Core paused, collecting himself from the outburst; "I will not lose you."</p><p>Riku rolled his eyes at the outburst and shook his head with a grin. "You'll be fine, Core." He tapped the other's chest twice. Riku was reserved and didn't often shed too much insight into his emotions. Only those close to him knew entirely what was going on in his head. But those who did, like Roxas, knew that gesture signified a certain amount of faith in the strength of one's heart.</p><p>"And who will go with Ven?" Interrupted Mickey, cocking his head curiously at Riku's eventual conversational destination.</p><p>"Impetus is well past his trial, now. He'll accompany Ventus as back up."</p><p>Ventus looked practically ecstatic for the opportunity to prove himself, but the keyblade Master Impetus (an effeminate brunette with dark green eyes) looked rather perturbed at the prospect of being sent headfirst into the dark his first official mission as a keyblade Master.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah-" Roxas heard Axel say, the male waving his hand idly; "Sounds airtight enough...that is unless everything goes up in <em>flames</em>..."</p><p>"What is it with you and fire?" Core asked and (Roxas assumed) he was looking slightly unsettled at both the thought of Axel's pyromania and the possibility of things going to pot.</p><p>"It's...<em>fiiire</em>. There doesn't have to be a <em>fuckin'</em> reason other than that-"</p><p>"If you say that phrase<em> one <strong>more</strong> time</em>-" Roxas barely picked up on somebody mumbling it in the middle of Axel's sentence.</p><p>Unfortunately, this only egged on the red-head more, it would seem. "...got...it...mem-o-<em>riiiized-</em>?"</p><p>Roxas could almost hear the internal screaming.<br/><br/>The comedy relief was well-timed as it loosened some of the built-up stress in the room. A few nervous chuckles broke through, previously tightly sealed lips, and shoulders eased. Even Riku admittedly smirked at the childish banter and that left them all to breath a little easier. The Realm of Darkness was well described by the silver-haired Master of Keyblades: it was something feared even by the Guardians of Light. </p><p>Still, the elephant in the room remained even after the King adjourned the meeting of the minds. Some Guardians left unsatisfied, heads down and hands in their respective pockets. Other members of their force practically were the same colour as the whites of their own eyes. Roxas caught sight of Donald and Goofy off to the side, talking avidly to the King with serious concern. It was obvious they were as worried about the situation as any.</p><p>Then again, nobody looked horrendously excited about the prospect of a rescue mission, right now, but what choice did they have?</p><p>Sora had sacrificed so much for the Realm of Light through-out his journeys: it was important that they retrieve him from wherever the remnants of his heart remained.</p><p>Opening the door to the dark realm was hardly a task they took lightly, clambering within the confines of the Gummiship like soldiers sent to the gravest of battlefields, once awash with blood. It was crowded inside, with some having to share a set or two and others left to their own ponderous devices.</p><p>Eye contact was extremely fleeting and Roxas noted that even Riku's face was built up with unusual lines of worry.</p><p>It didn't help that Roxas felt the centre of his stomach threaten his very being with vomit. There was something about this venture that felt unusually uneasy, even so for risking being lost within the darkness. He played it off as just the unease within the room, but something inside told him otherwise. There was a voice of reason within his ears that screamed an inaudible warning, playing on a muted loop within the backdrop of his skull. It was like his sixth sense was constantly being brutally clenched in a vice grip.</p><p>After what seemed like a torturous time the Gummiship landed in a familiar set of islands. Connected to both the dark and light, it was a easy focal point to anchor the door to Darkness close. Aqua stepped up, holding out her upgraded blade and calling upon her honed abilities. Aqua, being a long time Keyblade Master and one who spent over a decade within the Realm of Darkness, was able to summon the door between their worlds quite easily. Going there was not so easy a task to return for her, but summoning was another story.</p><p>"Aqua." Riku nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder for a second. She hesitated, almost like a silent promise before taking a step back. Roxas watched Riku step forward and it wasn't until the King began following that Roxas realized he best be on his way too. Lagging behind his two companions the male's feet quite literally drug through the sand. He could feel his own heart in his throat as they walked, pounding ever faster until the door opened to reveal a pathway of swirling darkness. </p><p>He hesitated, almost like something incorporeal was pulling at his ankles, begging him against going. The King and Riku turned their heads, facing him with looks of curiosity. "Are you alright, Roxas?" The King asked, high voice filled with concern. </p><p>As if on cue, Riku said mutely; "If you're worried about the Dark...I have no doubt: your heart is filled with light...just like Sora's-"</p><p>"No...no! It's not like that." Roxas quickly said, waving them down with quick gesticulations of his own palms. After doing so, he crossed them and hummed, tapping his foot in contemplation; "I mean...I have no idea what's stopping me. It's like...I feel something...like...it doesn't want me to see the Realm..."</p><p>"It's probably just your connection to the light," Mickey said, palms out and ready for an explanation. "It's alright to fear the darkness...everyone does..."</p><p>Roxas shook his head suddenly, for this wasn't entirely fear that he was feeling. In the end, he swallowed tightly and stepped forward despite the strange hesitation; "I'm fine. Let's go." </p><p>The dark overtook Roxas's vision as soon as it could manage, wrapping false tendrils that tempted him this way and that across his being. Yet, even as it did, Roxas stood strong and used the image of his friends and his beloved (in the back of his mind's eye) as a focal point. With Namine in the forefront of his heart and his friends not far behind, he clung strong. His friends, all constituted as Hayner, Pence, and Olette or Axel, Xion, and...<em>and</em>...</p><p>He felt like he should have something else to add, but before he could manage to finish the thought the darkness broke and his vision returned.</p><p>The tangled black sky and dark thorns loomed ominously before, above, behind, and after all their senses of existence. This was, as ever, the dark place of embodiment to an opposing force they'd fought for many years. "Stay close." Riku seemed to add as an afterthought, like Roxas's mindset was shared mutually; "The Realm of Darkness is filled with deceit."</p><p>Perhaps Roxas was wrong and that was more for his benefit than the Kings...but it sure felt like Riku was talking to all of them, including himself.</p><p>Mayhaps even himself the most...</p><p>Swallowing tightly, Roxas nodded despite Riku's back being towards him. The blonde shuttered, darkness was inherent in this place in a way that sent something strange up and down his spine. After a small few paces, Roxas heard Riku's voice call directly to him; "Are you getting anything from this, Roxas?"</p><p>Roxas blinked, having to pull himself together enough to realize why they were here; "W-...well..." Taking a deep breath, he focused in on the device attached to his heart. With Ansem's research they were able to find the direct substance that constitutes a link between hearts that touch one another. Using this, they believe that tracking Sora down may be easier using Roxas than anybody else, since they once shared a body. "Yeah!" Roxas exclaimed after a few beats of silence, both literally and figuratively. He did sense Sora here...or at least something important. Whether it was the device leading him the right direction or his own heart, he had no idea the foreign difference between the two leads tugging him. </p><p>"Lead the way." Riku mentioned, only for Mickey to add they were 'right behind' Roxas. This didn't matter to him; Roxas pushed forward now that he had a purpose. It seemed that with a purpose the dark was left at bay, more or less easier to control. </p><p>Order in tact within Roxas's heart and resolve strengthened the blonde led his compatriots between tangled thorn and down dark metaphorical road after the next. The dark would wane sometimes in some spots, and only get darker in others. Strangely, it felt like a pale reflection (in that way) of the Realm of Light. There were times when it almost felt like the light was less strong in certain areas where the darkness bled through - perhaps it was the same here. </p><p>Time passed without a true way to count until Roxas led onward to a dead end of thorns that overgrew a small path. He cursed inaudibly, groaning at the unfortunate situation they'd come upon. The dark fed upon his sudden discouragement and Roxas could swear the thorns over the path grew slightly larger. "Talk about a thorn in our side..." Roxas complained, feeling as frustrated as when they began.</p><p>Riku appeared in Roxas's periphery, and it caused him to step aside so that the Keyblade Master could have a little look-see. A small flash of light signaled Riku's newest keyblade materialized in his palm, brilliant as any chainsaw shape could manage. Jumping back, the Master tested the thorns and Roxas could tell that Riku didn't entirely expect much to come of it. An audible clang and crunch of thorn and blade colliding reverberated through the area, but every time a blow occurred the Thorns grew back twice as fast. Roxas wasn't surprised to see Riku end his tirade with an unperturbed expression. The attempt was weak and one born from mild curiosity, nothing more.</p><p>The thorns loomed, almost like they'd spent the entire time of silence thereafter laughing at Riku's attempts to pass.</p><p>Mickey stepped forward this time, holding out the Star Cluster. A spark of light shot from the tip into the tangled web of black and grey, but only managed to break apart a few branches before they grew even thicker. Roxas began to get concerned, mind whirling through possibilities of what they could do to pass on. Many dark scenarios passed by his mind's eye, but he pushed them back in the hope they'd never have to face them.</p><p>"It's not like we can just...unlock it." Roxas pointed out to try and break the tense silence; "It's not a door..."</p><p>"Not corporeal, either." Riku pointed out in a way that made Roxas's eyes widen quickly, before fading back into concentration.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Pay attention." Riku said impatiently, tone as if he was back at the Land of Departure and instruction Core - not in the Realm of Darkness trying to inform Roxas of the scenario; "It may look real...especially if you believe it...but if you concentrate...it's illusion."</p><p>Roxas peered forward, eyes filled with thought before he crossed his arms and decided with a frustrated huff that it probably wasn't smart to touch them. "What do we do?"</p><p>Mickey even crossed his arms now, tapping one bicep as the other two seemed to mirror the look. "We have to get to where the device is leading us: that's to Sora. That's our goal..."<br/><br/>Roxas watched as Riku glared at the wall of thorns that blocked their path while Mickey obviously contemplated ways to push forward. Roxas stepped back and decided to cast a fire spell, hoping that if he played magic against magic it would 'burn' away whatever the illusion constituted. It was a dumb long shot and he didn't expect it to work...</p><p>It didn't.</p><p>Pacing back and forth, the trio wandered the area looking for some form of solution to their problem. Roxas's eyes scanned their environment, none forthcoming. Great spikes of black rock loomed above them with dangerously sharp points, warning any who tried to scale them. They curved over the top of the blocked path, too, giving no leeway to the target. It seemed wherever they were going, it was trapped like a cove within the tangled hands of black rock and tendril-like thorns. Sand shifted under their feet, but there was no wind here. Roxas knew the answer wasn't going to pop out of thin air, and the more they waited here the more likely they were to attract danger.</p><p>Heartless weren't just going to show up and ask if they wanted one cube or two for tea time. No, rather they were going to be considering their hearts part of the snacks. Still, the image of Heartless sitting around and discussing something over tea was enough to lift Roxas's spirits, even if for a split second. </p><p>Cerulean eyes caught sight of a glistening pool, draining off into a small stream that trickled to a stop, right into a pool to the left of their assigned course. Without having much to go on, he decided to investigate and found the pool extremely reflective for a minor puddle in the dark. The luminescence of his own blue eyes bore back, blinking uneasily. With soft lips and a strong jaw, his adult form had barely shifted from his younger - barring the lack of baby fat and more sunken eyes. The only thing he noticed as separate from his younger body was the lines under his eyes, bags born from stress sleep and more adult activities taking away precious hours of the night. </p><p>Just as a tint of red hit his checks from the thought, his eyes shifted up in surprise from the sight of a hood moving into the other side of the puddle. He gasped and glanced up, but to his surprise, nobody stood on the other side. It was just him awkwardly standing some ways away and looking down at a luminescent stream. Mickey and Riku seemed to have noticed his paling out and asked Roxas what he'd been so surprised by.</p><p>"It's...I thought I saw this guy in a black coat-"</p><p>"The Organization doesn't exist, anymore." The King was quick to point out; "Those, like you, who have survived no longer wear the coat....they've taken to other lives or joined us..."</p><p>"Well...yeah- I mean...but I swore I saw it-" Roxas felt dumb, like the young kid confused about strange goings-on in Twilight Town, again.</p><p>Roxas watched as Riku and Mickey exchanged a look, but it was Riku who spoke; "...I said before, the Dark can shield one's eyes very well. You probably were tricked by the dark. Keep your focus..."</p><p>The blonde's shoulders bunched at the keyblade Master's insinuations, anger clouding his vision for a second before he bit it off. He'd become a little better at controlling his temper across the years, even if it still burned bright. As the two went back to searching for a solution, Roxas glared into the water. He saw it clearly...there was somebody there: he knew it. A few beats of silence broke his concentration as his eyes recognized something. In the reflection of this pool there was a small entrance to the rockface next to the thorns, a crawlspace that they might make it through should they go single file. </p><p>Mickey would have no trouble, but Roxas and Riku would have to pull themselves through on their hands and knees. </p><p>Pulling back he grinned back towards them, hope renewed until he looked around and realized he saw no such crawlspace at all. In fact, their environment was quite devoid of such a possibility. Eyebrows furrowing the male jerked his head back towards the puddle, the water seemingly reflecting their environment in any other way water would. Nothing about the environment was inherently different besides this, which made Roxas nervous. </p><p>"Riku! Your Highness! Check this out." As the two joined him, Roxas was careful to point out what he spotted without touching the water (he was already spooked enough by it, no need to tempt the devil). "See? You can clearly see a light trailing through the rockface there...it's a crawlspace. But when you look in the same spot..." He stood up and pointed behind him slowly.</p><p>Riku's voice showed a culmination of concern and curiosity behind him; "It's not there."</p><p>"Precisely-" Roxas said matter of factly, not that it was anything more than a rhetorical confirmation of what was already said.</p><p>"It could be a trick of our minds..." Mickey pointed out.</p><p>Roxas wasn't afraid of piling on; "-Or a trap."</p><p>"But it also might be the way to Sora..." Riku mentioned, "We're here already. We may as well-"</p><p>"Keep going down the rabbit hole?" Roxas mentioned, speaking Riku's mind only with different terminology.</p><p>"Exactly." The blonde watched as his silver-haired travelling companion recovered quickly, composing himself with that typical reserve of his very nature.<br/><br/>It didn't take Roxas long to suggest; "Well...if that's the attitude the sensible thing to do is just...test it. We already know the thorns are illusion...so we may as well take a leap of faith..."</p><p>Roxas led the other two towards the same wall, reaching out his hand with the caution of a cat observing something new their owner brought home. After a few seconds, of everyone holding their breath, Roxas's fingers seemed to slip right through the rock into an invisible crevice. Looking back after a second of silence and no seeming problems the former Nobody leaned back to flash a grin at his companions. Just as he pulled back and said; "I'll go first. Best if I lead the way given I'm the...as Ienzo said...<em>'Radar'</em>...anyways." Mickey and Riku obviously started to agree, the mouse nodding just as Riku opened his mouth.</p><p>However, just as Riku was about to verbally confirm the truth Roxas's ears picked up the high pitched sound of the Gummiphone's shrill tone. Riku reached into his pocket to answer; the two adults leaning down so that Mickey may be in the frame. On the other side: Aqua and Core's features could be seen alongside a few others in the background. "Just checking in...Ventus is worried." Every one of them knew that may have been true, but it didn't constitute the reason for Aqua calling. More than likely it was she who was concerned enough to check-in. "How are things? Are you staying safe?"</p><p>"We're fine." Riku said, head jerking slightly; "We hit a blockade in the road, but we think we've found a way past. Nothing else to report."</p><p>"No sign of Sora?"</p><p>"None that we can see-" Roxas responded this time, watching as Riku's mouth worked over words that couldn't be spoken. "Not yet...but I think we're on the right track."</p><p>"Be safe...we need you." Aqua paused and then added; "All of you." Roxas knew the addition was more directed at him, especially since his rank was not near as high as Master Riku or the King's. It was a nice gesture and he appreciated it.</p><p>When the phone conversation came to a close Roxas took a breath and continued the venture they started, slowly but steadily pushing his body into the illusionary rockface until his whole body was all but trapped in a hollowed-out space. As he started down the narrow passage he felt his heart lift, almost leading him onward. Something tugged him forward without regard, excitement like that of seeing an old friend who has been away for a long time. He supposed that was actually true, in a strange way. Sora was his friend, and he hadn't seen his other in a long time.</p><p>Just as this whimsy took hold of his ears picked up on a crackling sound. At first, he'd assumed it was under his fingers and his head scraped against the top of the passage in an attempt to check on the suspicion. But as Riku's voice lit up in concern Roxas's eyes widened. It wasn't below them, it was above them!</p><p>"Move!" Riku urged - his voice high despite his usual reserve. Roxas was didn't need to be told twice, speed picking up exponentially as his fingers scraped loudly, desperate to get to the other side. The noise of falling rock caused adrenaline in Roxas as he moved, dust clouds coming up behind him and causing the blonde to cough violently.<br/><br/><strong><em>We'll never make it!</em> </strong>Roxas worried, and although his arms surged with adrenaline he wondered if he was too far. Just as he felt ready to give up hope his head was slamming against the edge of the rock as he breached the other side, body crashing to the ground and rolling in a daze. For a few seconds, all he could feel was the pain pulsing from the back of his skull and darkness from the back of his eyelids...<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I cannot get my keyboard to put the accent on Namine's name so...live with it. Sorry...</p><p>As always, I'm open to adding your OCs, just comment and I'll give you my discord! I'm more than happy to incorporate them into the plot, especially since I have a few slots for characters I can add available!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tidal Wave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roxas realizes who the Stranger is who saved them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It is what it is. This is actually a separate chapter broken up from the previous. The same notes apply-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eventually (although he wasn't entirely sure about the when) Roxas was able to pull himself upright and groan). </p><p>Riku was sitting against the black rockface with the remains of a broken Gummiphone in his hands while Mickey stood watching Roxas with concern. Roxas noticed the mouse was extremely relieved when he came too, looking a little less bad for it. "Cave in?" The blonde finally asked, swinging his legs awkwardly into a more comfortable position.</p><p>"Seemed far too coincidental, actually..." Riku said, looking up from the broken phone to greet Roxas's eyes.</p><p>The former nobody blinked distant, blue eyes. He wanted to say something, but the same specs caught sight of a figure standing on the edge of a beach before them. Come to think of it, their surroundings were very similar to the beach they once found Aqua in. Although it seems this was mildly different: the thorns were tighter and the shoreline was so small one could swear it was self-made. It stretched a good forty feet at most, broken by flat rock, torn up branches, and grey grains. This minute coast seemed so isolated, somehow, even for the Realm of Darkness' standards. </p><p>"Hey!" Roxas rose up but found himself woozy upon rising. It must've been the injury to his head making him slightly lethargic. "Who are you?!"</p><p>Riku piped up. "He's the reason you're standing where you are, I'd be less hostile."</p><p>Roxas blinked, "What?"</p><p>"You'd fallen for two minutes." The King's voice (from behind Roxas) broke the news solemnly, the unusually high voice seeming to lower almost an octave from pity.</p><p>The blonde's mouth grew dry with the realization, but he stood firm. Instead of questioning his companions, he felt his heart torn. Realizing the proper thing to do was to address the 'Stranger' in a more proper capacity the blonde adjusted his tone. "Sorry."</p><p>The stranger in the organization's cloak turned slightly, and Roxas could tell he was glancing directly at him over his shoulder. Yet the silence between them remained stagnant, and a frustrated Roxas stepped forward. Rather than comment on the elephant in the room...or...beachfront...the blonde tried his previous query again, this time a<em> little</em> less aggressively; "Who are you?" The male's tan, black, red, and white clothing rustled with the motion of his task - going towards the stranger with a weary but intrigued gaze set upon strong features.</p><p>There was no answer yet again, instead, the stranger just turned his body away and started to walk off. "Hey!" Roxas called out again, speeding up in an attempt to keep up. This led Roxas into a run all the way up a slope of black rock and towards a secluded cove. Riku and Mickey called after, scrambling to try and catch up with the sudden burst of energy. Roxas was forced to duck and slide at one point, barely managing to catch his breath from the new-ish scenery. The environment was about as 'beautiful' (catch the sarcasm?) as any other part of this realm. This time, black trees hung over their positions and loomed with black ice shards that dripped slowly onto the grey sand. Roxas and Mickey scrambled to try and catch up, reprimanding Roxas from a distance.</p><p>But the blonde could barely hear them, his heart was pulling him forward with disregard to the screaming warnings in his head. Something about the Stranger intrigued him...made him want to track him down. And this was it, backing the stranger into the corner with curiosity burning in both of his blue eyes. As he reached out his hand, the wrist band showing of checkered black and white, Roxas' fingers clasped the hood - ready to pull it down - the thought occurred that this could be Sora. </p><p>Yet...it couldn't be. Sora had resisted the darkness for too long...</p><p>Then again, even Aqua fell to the darkness in this place. <br/><br/>This motion was enough for the Stranger to clasp his own hand in shock, obviously ready to pull away Roxas' palm. Yet even as the contact was made, Roxas's eyes flew wide. Memories long forgotten flew back to his mind. But more than any came the last time their hearts connected-</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>"So...you're departing." The sound of his friend's voice from behind him was inexorably sad and Roxas was forcefully reminded of one certain day on the clock tower after Xexion's departure from the in-between.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes." Roxas mumbled, not even turning his head. It was hard enough talking to Axel about this, but facing down Saxon was harsh. Fate really had to put a strain on him for doing the right thing and facing down Xemnas; "And if I were you...I would too; you know they'll just use you as well."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's not like I have any reason to stay without..." His friend's voice said from behind him, cutting short. Although it sounded calm Roxas knew the source well enough to decipher agony within the tone. Saxon always went into lockdown whenever he was overwhelmed by emotion. "At least let me come wi-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No-" Cutting him off shortly was best for everyone. The thought was too tempting, especially with how close they'd become during his time in the organization. "I have to do this alone. You can't be involved. You don't want to be involved. I don't want you involved." Roxas tried to convince himself more than Saxon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...So this is it, then: our time is up..."</em>
</p><p><em>"You'll be fine on your own." Roxas mentioned; "As long as your destination isn't with </em>them<em>. You'll be fine..." And with that, Roxas left Saxon standing behind him, no doubt wondering what was to come. </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"You!" Roxas pulled away sharply, eyes filling with emotion. "How-?!"</p><p>"I didn't want you to remember me." The male answered the barely spoken question and Roxas could tell this was the truth. </p><p>"But...why did-" No, that wasn't the right question and Roxas could answer it himself. He backtracked himself to say; "...how did you get here?" The blonde asked, anger masking confusion and sympathy. He gritted his teeth, one fist clenched as he jacked up to get right in the face of his friend. Aside from the hood keeping Roxas at a distance, this wasn't actually that hard since their heights had shifted. Roxas was almost three inches taller now, where-as Saxon had remained about the same height.</p><p>"I've been here...for almost a decade." It wasn't hard to tell Saxon was avoiding Roxas' gaze, no matter the distance of shadows under his hood. Roxas realized he'd all but pinned him against the rock at this point and backed up a few paces to give him a little breathing room and personal space. Saxon, relieved, seemed to shift his weight forward and crossed his arms. "After you left...I...guess I had no reason to stay. Saix tried hunting me down...eventually I figured out how to escape and ended up here. I can't really...explain it any more analytically, though I wish I could."</p><p>"If you could get here...why didn't you try to leave?" Roxas asked, very much aware that Riku and Mickey were standing behind probably confused as hell.</p><p>"I didn't-...I couldn't..." After a deep breath Saxon responded; "Perhaps it was a subconscious decision to come here, on my part. Maybe...I didn't want to be found: just as I didn't want to be remembered." Roxas observed his friend walking away, making a path towards the other side of the dead-end rocky canyon he'd gotten himself trapped in. "I wish you'd never come, Roxas...it would have made this scenario so much easier."</p><p>"...what would have happened if I didn't?"</p><p>"...you're not<em> listening</em> again." Came Saxon's bemused response. It was more amused in spite of himself than bewildered, however, Roxas noted. "You always did have a problem with that." The blonde growled irritably at that despite the pain he was feeling and it only made Saxon laugh painedly in response before continuing. "...I didn't want to be found. Remember? That means-"</p><p>"You <em>never</em> would have left..." Roxas answered his own question, interrupting his friend in their tracks. It came to his realization that the question was only rhetorical in the first place, but hearing it - especially from his own lips - was hard. The peanut gallery said nothing, either: obviously letting this work itself out (whatever 'this' constituted as). </p><p>"Precisely..." Saxon mentioned, sounding more pained than ever before.</p><p>The former nobody frowned at Saxon, a tear rolling down his cheek despite his attempts at the contrary. This was a pitiful state for somebody to find a friend in. After a few seconds of silence, Roxas decided it was time for an interruption to the tension in the air; "We're here to find a friend. A man named Sora, actually. Uh...a devi-...well...something...led us here: to you."</p><p>"Sora? Yes, he did pass through here-"</p><p>Riku immediately spoke up; "So, you didn't lead us astray." Roxas knew this part was more directed at his sheepish part, but the next obviously went to Saxon; "Where is he?"</p><p>"As I said:<em> passed through.</em> He claimed somebody might come looking for him. To which I told him nobody would; guess the bouncy little shit was right." </p><p>Riku almost chuckled; "Sounds like our Sora." The male came forward, as ecstatic as he gets. It was obvious why, too, this was the first affirmative lead they'd had in a long time.</p><p>"How long ago was he here?" The king asked then, speaking up for the first time in a long while. </p><p>"I cannot...say for certain. Time doesn't exactly have a great...cohesive flow...in this dark world. You can count years and months well enough...but beyond that, it's...not very accurate." Although Roxas deflated slightly, Riku and Mickey didn't entirely look surprised. Then again, Roxas recalled, they had spent quite a while here after they brought the heartless Xehanort down the first time. Saxon though, seemed to feel mildly guilty for the moral drop on Roxas's part and seemed to try and comfort him. "I can...tell you it wasn't a long time ago that I encountered him, and not much else-"</p><p>Riku looked hopeful.</p><p>Saxon seemed to open his mouth as if to say more, but before they could attest one way or another Roxas's vision lit up with yellow eyes. They were surrounded almost instantaneously with pure-blood heartless of all sorts, from the lowest shadow to the highest Nova Shadow. Although the creatures' prescience didn't entirely come as a massive shock, to say the least. Their time in the Realm would inevitably attract that of the darkness, locked close by the symphony of hearts beating in their chests. Roxas's keyblades appeared in his hand with a flash and clang of metal. He was ready to fight as soon as the moment called.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, Riku and Mickey were ready as well - the Star Cluster and Braveheart raring for a fight at their command. The massive chain of heartless had them surrounded in an instant, all with black claws and angry leaps ready to shred them. Roxas didn't have time to notice much between the blows of his two keyblades, clanging his weapon against the black mass starting to surround him.</p><p>It was a fight against the odds, with Roxas' nose picking up scents of the burned ground from fire and thunder attacks. Planting his feet firmly, at first, the blonde launched himself wildly against a particular Neo-Shadow rearing to go. He picked off a strike his opponent's head, going for blows that cut deep. There was no blood in the air, only massive black swaths and flying silver before Roxas's eyes. "No matter how many we take down, they keep coming!" Somebody mentioned.</p><p>It wasn't easy, and Roxas could feel his limbs burning as the time passed on. Things didn't seem right to Roxas - no matter how many blasted blurs of black and yellow he struck it only ended with swirling white as he recovered or the taste of dirt if he was sent flying due to a hit landing between his guard. In the end, after clangs, thuds, and groans had almost overtaken them a whirl of time left them all stranded, back to back as the growing mass closed in. <br/><br/>Roxas caught wind of Riku admitting, "This is their home! They won't stop, not here-"</p><p>Saxon's voice was heard between Roxas dodging his opponent and sending back an icy retaliation; "You need to leave! You have no chance here, not in the dark!"</p><p>The blonde turned his head to retort that they had things under control, but his body was overtaken with clacking, obsidian masses. Trapped in nothing but dark, moving bodies he had fear coarse through him. Yet, as soon as this sensation caused tingling in his body the masses were overtaken by an unexpected source of relief. He was dazed, barely recognizing for a second that his almost forgotten companion came to his rescue: "Roxas! Get up!" </p><p>And with that Roxas was forced verticle, hauled up by a sharp pain in his arm. Getting grounded was one thing, but he had no time to mentally sort out what happened by the time his blades were flashing again, directed towards the non-stop wave of opponents. </p><p>Just as hope was starting to wane Roxas felt his body being pushed in the opposite direction; "Move, Spikes! I'll hold them off!" </p><p>It occurred to Roxas, as he swatted another black blur away, that the voice was Saxon. "I'm not leaving without you-" The blonde grunted out, sending off a spark of ice towards a heartless who had decided to surge towards him: "Not this time!"</p><p>Roxas felt his arm being tugged on, and he realized it was Riku exercising the better part of valour. It seems they had no choice but to start running, their fatigue was inexorable and the time for being a hero was nought. Yet, even as he was being forced away his heartstrings tore at the thought of leaving Saxon behind. Would he forget him again? Would he forget who had aided them to safety?</p><p>No! He refused to leave him behind. </p><p>Although it may not be the smartest thing to do, his anger (at the thought of losing him again) and loyalty led the way. The blonde jerked away from Riku's grasp as hard as he could - shirt tearing from the vice grip of the silver-haired male's palm. "Roxas!" He heard his two friends call out, but there was no stopping him. With a launch of his arms and strength behind the new-found movements his body slammed into a pile of void coloured, small figures.</p><p>The slapping of blades and flashing of his own arms was all Roxas could see for a moment as he battled his way through: body covered in sand and filled with fatigue. "Saxon!" He called out to the fellow Keyblade user, desperately searching through the black mass for his friend. He called upon the strength of his friend to guide him, heart leading towards a familiar feeling as the one which led them here in the first place. </p><p>It was a feeling of relief and the scent of sweat that he could decipher as his legs pounded, feet slamming into the ground with sheer momentum and speed. "SAXON!" His fingers clasped the keyblades harshly, slashing out one blow after the next in front of him as his determination destroyed the heartless threatening to block his path. Darkness surrounded him and just as he thought he was going to be stopped the blonde saw a flash of chains and knew that among the other black forms there was his friend. He didn't have time to think as he let go of the Oblivion, arm out and ready to pull against his friend.</p><p>Whether it was the adrenaline or speed he had no idea, but it seemed he was easily able to overpower his companion and drag him back to relative safety. Riku and Mickey were duking it out against a hoard of heartless who followed them there, and although relief crossed their features none had the time to speak. It was off to find a route to safety, clambering out and back towards the beachfront from whence they came. </p><p>"Where do we go?" Was the statement let out by Mickey as they reached the dead end, realizing that their only way out (from before) had been caved in. It would seem that Saxon had no forthcoming answer, as the blonde heard nothing but silence on his end. Roxas could feel their enemies coming closer, the blonde strands which already defied gravity sticking even further up on the back of his neck. </p><p>"For what it's worth...it was good to see you again-" Saxon mentioned, Roxas feeling his arm being squeezed carefully. Roxas glanced over at his friend, swallowing harshly. He had nothing to say in response, although there wasn't much time left to say it. Everyone summoned their keyblades, crouching down in readiness for one last battle.</p><p>It was just as they anticipated a fighting clash between them and the heartless that a great white light overtook their vision. Before they knew it, they were staring at a familiar figure, gesticulating towards a door in a circular fashion. "Come on, slowpokes! Move it!"</p><p>As a tidal wave of heartless threatened their prescience Roxas knew it was time to go. He didn't even have time to think about the source of the voice, merely rushing towards a safe-haven with instinct taking over his heart and brain. He launched himself forward, almost hitting somebody on the way out - and he felt his vision overtaken with white again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you'd like your OC to be included in a chapter let me know, I'm more than willing to include them somewhere!~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>